Reunited
by GirlNextDoor228
Summary: Bonnie receives a visit from her Grandmother one afternoon, but this visit turns out to be more than a simple family reunion when she lays her eyes on a certain cowgirl doll that seems very familiar. Is this just a coincidence or a trick of fate? Has BxJ


**Reunited**, a fanfiction by GirlNextDoor228

**Author's Note: **

Hi everyone!

Ever since I watched Toy Story 3 (which is coming out _tomorrow_ on DVD! Excited?), I've wanted to write about either one of these happenings: Woody's reunion with Bo, or Jessie's reunion with Emily. Since a lot of people have been writing about the first plot, I've decided not to post any drabbles I'd done about it, because there are some really great stories about those two out already. Don't get me wrong, there are a lot of fanfictions about Jessie and Emily too, but none of them quite reached the point I wanted to touch with my one-shot, so I decided to post it. If you want to read about what inspired me to write this, please read the Author's Note after the story.

**Summary: **Bonnie receives a very pleasant visit from her Grandmother one afternoon, but this visit turns out to be more than a simple family reunion when she lays her eyes on a certain cowgirl doll that seems very familiar. Is this just a coincidence or a trick of faith?

**Rating:** This story is rated K+ just to be safe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters you might recognize in this fanfiction. They all belong to the wonderful _Pixar_ Animation Studios. I simply own the story itself and a character that I've created to suit its' purposes.

Please enjoy this little story and leave me some feedback, I'd love to hear your thoughts about it.

* * *

Sheriff Woody Pride stood against a wooden wall with a dashing expression, beside his Space Deputy Buzz Lightyear. These two were known as the kindest and most altruistic law duos of all time, but if one ever crossed the wrong end of their line… well, let's just say Buzz's laser came in very handy in times like those.

"_Ahh.._ a peaceful town at last! Is there a better thing than this?" Woody sighed contently as he eyed their surroundings. His partner smiled back before answering in a very calm tone.

"I don't think so, Sheriff" But the sudden peace encountered by the two disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl, one of the townsfolk, approached the two in a fast pace, alerted by something she'd seen.

"Sheriff Woody, Buzz, please, come quickly! Something strange happened at the town centre!" The three characters ran to the place the redheaded cowgirl had mentioned and gasped at what they found: a huge portal, filled with purple and blue rays was letting out a green giant dinosaur that roared so loud the whole ground shook.

"Oh no, it's a mystic portal! But who could've created it?" Buzz's question was answered when a sinister laugh was heard coming from the sky. Looking around, Jessie spotted something.

"It's the wicked witch and her apprentice!" The redhead exclaimed while pointing at the sky, where two figures were floating in the air using some magical spells. "Dr. Porkchop, I cannot believe you let the Wicked Witch teach you the horrible Evil Magic Spells!" Woody said while pointing a finger at the swine, who simply smiled.

"After you defeated me I found a friend who also wanted to have her revenge on you! Prepare to suffer!" Just as he finished his speech, a blue ray bolted from the magical wand on his paws and met the ground as the three heroes dodged it.

"Quickly, you two find shelter, I'll deal with them!" After saying this, Buzz opened his wings and flew in the villains' direction using his turbo boost.

"Hahaha! You'll never be able to defeat us! And soon this world will be filled with all sorts of mystical creatures!" Just as the evil Witch ended her speech, two mutated potatoes blasted through the portal and entered the town. One of their eyes was replaced with an arm; they had no feet and another eye where their nose was supposed to be. They crawled dangerously close to Woody and Jessie, who were scared by the zombie-ish grunts the creatures emitted.

The town was already filled with unordinary creatures: green, three-eyed aliens: an unicorn; a giant mouse; a howling hedgehog and a meowing dog.

"This is the end of your little town, Sheriff!" Woody smiled before answering in a proud and courageous tone "Not a chance, Porkchop!"

With a whistle, he called his loyal horse Bullseye and hopped on him along with Jessie, quickly evading the mutated potatoes that tried to grab the mare. "Buzz, aim for the wands! I'll try to find something to help!" The Space Deputy, who was having a hard time having a laser-versus-spells showdown with the witch and her apprentice, replied affirmatively.

"I'm on it, partner!" Woody and Jessie rode Bullseye to a nearby house to find something that could help them defeat the wizards until a Triceratops growled furiously at them and stepped in their way, snatching Jessie from her spot on Bullseye's back.

"Oh no, Jessie!" Woody gasped and backed away from it, looking horrified as the creature held Jessie as a prisoner.

Meanwhile the Wicked Witch had caught Buzz off guard and casted a freezing spell on him, which made him fall to the ground inanimately. "Buzz!" Woody shouted as he realized what was going on with his friend.

"Woody you have to defeat the witch, it's the only way to get Buzz and the town back to normal!" The cowboy decided the redhead was right and tapped his foot on Bullseye's side to make him gallop and evade the dinosaur. He quickly grabbed a small mirror and used it to blind the dinosaur for a second and snatch Jessie back to the horse's saddle.

"Come on, Bullseye! Run like the wind!" The two of them got to where Buzz was, frozen, and looked up at the two spell-makers.

"You've come to join your friend? How sweet" The witch threw them another spell and Woody used the mirror to reflect it towards her instead. She screamed before freezing and falling on the floor. Porkchop used his wand to cast another spell to bring her back to life, but Woody used the mirror again and turned it to Buzz, who was unfrozen immediately.

"Hey, that's cheating!" The pig exclaimed angrily, before continuing. "You'll pay for that!"

"Now Buzz!" The Space Deputy pointed his laser at the pig's wand, and it broke into a million pieces.

"Nooo!" Porkchop cried, feeling completely defeated by his opponents. The heroes looked around and saw the portal and creatures disappear, leaving the town back to normal again. They cheered and high-fived each other, feeling that another mission was fully completed. Until Jessie remembered something.

"Hey, what are we going to do with the Witch?" The two turned their heads towards the frozen figure in front of them, who was still holding the wand mischievously.

"I'll get her out, but the wand has to go" Buzz smiled before pointing his laser at the witch and destroying her wand, breaking her ice prison.

"You will all pay for this someday!" The ex-witch said angrily while looking at the smirking trio in front of her.

"Bonnie! Come down honey, we have a guest!" The little girl put Woody and Dolly on the bed where she had been kneeling, next to a vertical cardboard with rays painted using purple and blue ink pens. The other toys were scattered around the room as their owner stopped for a second to hear the rest of her mother's sentence and find out who the guest was.

"Your grandma Emily is here to see you" An enormous smile was drawn on the little girl's face and she immediately got up.

"I'll be right back guys!" With that, she ran downstairs to greet her family member. Emily lived in another town, very far from Tri-county, so it was really hard for her to come and visit Bonnie often (since she also had a frontier to take care of), but she tried doing it as many times as she could. Given this situation, Bonnie loved every moment she spent with her grandmother, and was always excited whenever she came to visit her.

Once the little girl closed her room's door, the toys began coming to life, stretching their bodies after another long and treasured playtime.

"I swear," Hamm was the first to break the silence, "all me and Dolly need is a spaceship with fire rockets and you guys won't stand a chance against us!"

Everyone in the room smiled and chuckled while Buzz sat up and answered. "I think you're going to need more than that if you want to defeat the good guys"

Mr. Potatohead, who was switching parts with his wife in order to reorganize his body, replied in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, you gotta ditch that bacon brain of yours first!"

Once again, the room was crowded with giggles of amusement. Bonnie's toys were all very excited to have new companions, so they had been exceptionally receptive once Andy left Woody and the gang at the little girl's house. They were adjusting wonderfully and having the time of their lives here. After all, Andy's toys deserved some peace after their latest adventure that almost had them melted at the dump.

"Well, I gotta give it to her, this was a very ingenious idea for a playtime" Mr. Pricklepants, who had been walking around casually let out an indignant _'humph' _before answering.

"You say that because you were not turned into a…_howling_ hedgehog? Where did my magnificence go?" Slinky, who had been passing by, added.

"Yeah, I can't say I enjoyed being a meowing dog either…but it was fun!" As the toys began speaking about Dolly's mystic portal and the evil creatures, Buzz decided that the most hyped up member of Andy's toys was awfully quiet today, something very unusual of her. Looking around, he spotted her sitting with Bullseye against the wall beside the door. The space toy hopped off the bed and began walking to meet her.

"Oh, Emily, you're looking younger than me, how can you say that?" Finally, the space ranger put two and two together and understood the reason of her quietness, slapping himself mentally for not realizing sooner. That name would forever be associated with the little cowgirl's troubled past, and she obviously winced every time she heard it due to her emotional nature.

However, she didn't look depressed or even sad, as hard as it would seem to believe. She simply looked slightly disappointed, but… beautiful as ever.

'_And would it even be possible for her to stop looking like so?' _The ranger added to his train of thought as he once again looked at her dreamily, now standing right in front of her.

"Am I lookin' funny or somethin'?" Jessie's fresh and feminine voice found Buzz and shook him off his hypnotized state. His eyes widened as he realized the redhead could only be speaking to him since no one else was around them.

'_Blast!_' How he hated being caught looking at her with such dreamy eyes, as though she was some sort of bright red _aurora_ with breath-taking energy he often wished his eyes to meet.

"N-No, why do y-you ask?" And she always made him stutter, no matter the circumstances.

"You're starin' funny at me, Buzz" She was trying to reprehend him, but deep down she couldn't hide the smile on her lips any longer and let it out gracefully, almost teasing Buzz's wings to pop out soundly. Because as if those green pearls weren't dashing enough, she had to have that gorgeous smile that made his knees weak and his voice tremble…

Buzz decided to clear his throat and recompose himself, for his own good. "I was checking if you were okay. You haven't said a word ever since Bonnie left"

He moved beside her slowly and sat down, accepting Bullseye's request to lay his head on the ranger's lap.

"I'm fine, you worry too much. Silly space toy" Jessie rolled her eyes with another smile and kissed his cheek tenderly to mess with him again. She knew the only time Buzz didn't stutter was whenever he worried about her, and that seemed to happen an awful lot of times during the time they were together. Of course the redhead loved his protective side, it made her feel safe (especially whenever she had to sleep in the toybox), but messing with him was way more _fun_.

She watched contently as the poor space ranger drove his gaze at the floor and quickly found something to do so he could hide his embarrassment. He decided to pat Bullseye's mane and the horse neighed while looking at him, as if purposely mocking him for being so shy. Or maybe Buzz was letting his imagination run too wildly for his own sake. Jessie was dangerous. Lovely, but dangerous.

"Places, everyone!" Woody's voice echoed in the room as the sound of four footsteps approaching the door became louder. All the toys resumed their initial positions, laying inanimately on the floor and bed.

"I see you changed your room since I've been here last time. Why, it looks amazin'!" Bonnie was the first to step into the room, closely followed by an older lady around her late sixties. She had short hair in a sophisticated yet trendy hairstyle, colored in a mix between brown, blond and white. Her age was present on her face, given the average amount of wrinkles she had. She wore long black pants, a white blouse and a scarf that matched the color of her eyes perfectly.

Jessie was truly disappointed now, and rather angry at herself for hoping it would be _her_ Emily here. Of course that would be impossible. And still those eyes seemed oddly familiar…

"Oh dear, you've grown up so fast. That should be considered a crime, ya know" Bonnie giggled at her grandmother and the two sat down on the little girl's bed.

"Do you want to see my new toys?" The older female nodded, of course. Anyone who was past adulthood was always wishing to go back to their childhood days, and was forever enchanted by their children and grand children's toys.

Bonnie got up and searched the room for a few of her new toys, since the other ones had already been properly introduced to her grandma. She grabbed Slinky, Mrs. Potatohead and Buzz and said a few words about each of them, just as Andy had previously done with her.

Emily took a great liking to Buzz and decided to hold him on her hands as the little girl continued the introductions, saying she needed a strong man in her life as she appealed to Buzz's bulky figure. Bonnie rolled her eyes and grabbed Woody and Jessie, who had been on top of the bed and started talking animatedly about the cowboy.

Buzz watched with curiosity as Emily seemed to have locked her eyes on the little cowgirl doll on Bonnie's right hand. The little girl somehow realized this and drove her eyes to the redheaded cowgirl as well, before speaking.

"She's really pretty huh? Her name's Jessie and she's the greatest cowgirl in the whole Wild W—" Emily didn't mean to interrupt her granddaughter, but something about Jessie was flourishing certain childhood memories in her head…

"I know, dear. I had one when I was a child myself. Oh I didn't know they still made these!" Bonnie frowned in thought. She had never seen Woody, Jessie or Bullseye selling anywhere before, so she thought they probably stopped making them by now.

"I don't think they do, grandma. Andy gave them to me…" The older female was still smiling as though she'd never seen something like this doll before. Bonnie smiled back at Emily and offered her right hand to her.

"Do you want to hold her?" The elder woman accepted the offer, taking the smiling cowgirl in her hands very carefully.

"She was my best friend in the whole world, ya know" Tears began prompting to descend from her eyes, but the woman fought them back and smiled as she caressed the doll's cheek with the back of her index finger.

"I used to take her everywhere I went, she would always keep em company; whenever I was sad or angry she would always comfort me with that big, warm smile… Oh, how I treasure those days"

Bonnie decided to sit beside the lady again and ask something that was bugging her. "And what happened to her?" Emily turned her head to Bonnie and sighed before smiling sadly at the doll.

"There comes a time in every child's life where she just wants to grow up and be considered an adult right away. And when that time comes, we suddenly become too old to have toys, too old to hold them and play with them. I guess I didn't think things through… I didn't think I would ever miss my childhood… I didn't think I would ever miss _her_…"

Woody watched his friend anxiously, wondering how she could possibly be feeling after hearing all this from Emily.

"You wouldn't happen to have her horse now, would you dear?" Emily turned to Bonnie again, her bright eyes now shining more than ever as she reminisced her old best friend.

"You mean Bullseye? Of course I do!" The brunette hurried across the room to find the brown mare and show it to her grandma. "Neeeigh!" She exclaimed in her best horse impersonation as she held Bullseye in her hand along with Woody.

"I never had any of these… Just Jessie" Emily said with fascination for the two toys.

"So, I finally see Woody.. he's a handsome fella" Bonnie laughed along with her grandmother before she continued.

"But I still think this space man of yours would make a better husband for Jessie" Bonnie let out a disgusted sound before replying.

"Eww, grandma! They're all just friends" The petite girl took Woody, Jessie and Buzz and made them all hold hands with Jessie in the middle.

"See?" Emily smiled before defending herself.

"Oh it was just a suggestion" Then, she took Bullseye. "Well aren't you the cutest critter I ever laid eyes on?"

The two females sat like this for a long while, playing and talking about the Woody's Roundup gang. Emily finally told Bonnie about the old TV show of Woody's Roundup she used to watch, and they even did a little research about it online, despite all of Emily's complaints about using these "new untrustworthy technologies".

After some good spent hours, Bonnie decided to tell something important to her grandmother.

"I'm never throwing my toys out grandma" She wasn't quite sure about whether she should've said it or not, since she didn't want to hurt Emily's feelings.

"I hope you don't, dear. I wish I could be the one showing you Jessie today" With another sad smile, Emily eyed the doll once more.

"Bonnie, mom! Come downstairs, dinner's ready!" The two got up and Bonnie walked to the door, waiting for Emily. She was eyeing the cowgirl once more, as if saying goodbye to her.

When they finally closed the door, it took a longer while for the toys to come to life. Everyone was hesitant wand wondering if this Emily had really been Jessie's owner at some point; well, everyone except Woody, Buzz and Jessie herself. Buzz, on the other hand, came to life immediately, beginning to worry about the redhead's condition after all the words Emily had spoken.

"Jessie…?" She sat up on top of the bed, with an unreadable expression. Once she saw him, she got up and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck in a close hug. The space ranger was used to the cowgirl's spontaneity by now, but he was still a little taken aback by her actions. "A-Are you okay?"

She simply smiled. So hard her cheeks would probably hurt if they weren't made of vinyl.

"It's Emily, Buzz. I know it is" The space toy would like to point out that there was still a slight chance of it being a coincidence, but he decided to let it go.

"She remembers me after all these years... She _held_ me. Jus' like she used to. What else coul' I wish for?" Buzz was confused by her statement, but decided she was totally right. During the 10 years they had spent together at Andy's house, Buzz had helped her deadening her fears and coping with the melancholy she had about her past countless times. She was naturally prepared for this situation, no matter how much it could and _would_ hurt her.

Buzz smiled and bashfully rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. Jessie bit her lip slightly at how similar this sensation was to when Emily had done it previously today. It was a different kind of love, she was certain of that. But she also knew the love of her friends and Buzz was what kept her going all these years after Emily had abandoned her at fate's mercy. She would be okay even if she was away from Emily, as long as she had the love of others. Like Bonnie.

"Y-you were very brave, Jess" Buzz's words were spoken with pure sincerity, despite the usual stuttering he couldn't help. Jessie smiled at him as an idea struck her.

"I'll be right back" Suddenly, everyone's attention was on the redhead again and Woody began worrying about what she was going to do.

"Where are you going? You can't just show up there!" Jessie turned to him, still smiling, and stated.

"I'm just gonna say goodbye" Buzz placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder to calm him down and gave him a knowing look.

"She knows what she's doing, Woody" The cowboy sighed and looked at the door.

"I hope so"

* * *

"Well thank you Jane dear, it's been a wonderful meal and evening. But I must get going now, the ride's still long" Emily said goodbye to her daughter and her husband, and then walked with Bonnie to the door. However, when they were passing by the living room, a fresh voice filled the air around them.

"_Yee-haw, It's you, it's you, it's you! You're here!_" Emily immediately recognized the loud, energetic and southern-accented voice and turned her head to see Jessie laying on the couch. She smiled and took it in her hands, leaving a very confused Bonnie in the hall.

"_Well blast me to smithereens! You're the best friend a cowgirl could have!_" The woman didn't find it odd that the doll was talking without her string being pulled; she simply listened to her words and smiled. A tear fell from Emily's eye this time as she whispered closely to the doll. "So are you"

Then, she wiped her eyes and moved to where Bonnie stood, walking to the door with her.

"You know, when you first showed me your Jessie I couldn't help but wonder where mine could be after I gave her away. But now I know she's in good hands" Emily placed the doll on Bonnie's hands as she spoke and smiled.

"Take care o' her for me. Bye sweetie" With that, she kissed the petite girl's forehead and began walking away to her old automobile. Bonnie waved to Emily and took Jessie's arm, moving it around so she could wave as well.

"Bye grandma!" However, Bonnie could swear she felt vynil moving around her fingers and ever-so-softly moving them, as if it had been Jessie waving to Emily herself all along.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was talking to my friend Angie (_Angie J Triffid_) yesterday about how toys function "as parents as they care for their owners and watch them grow up and then take off. Now whether they're alive or not, I don't know; but we have the ability to give them an essence and a personality, and if we can do that we can imagine they're alive as well. And to their owners, they'll always be alive, because that's how they see them"

Well we had similar opinions. But this conversation really inspired me to write about Jessie (since it was her Jessie doll that started her fiction and my review and this whole dialogue) and I decided to do so.

I am 18 years old and I truly regret giving away all of my toys. I felt so depressed when I watched Toy Story 3 because to me it was like saying goodbye to my childhood too…

And I can't possibly know how older people feel about this, but I'm sure everyone would like to go back at some point, to that time with no worries and full-time imagination. Those were the days, I'm telling you.

Also, I would like to dedicate this story to my great grandmother, who's 90 years old and was always very excited to watch Toy Story (and all animated movies in general) with me when I was a child. Unfortunately she can't read or write (but she is a perfect speaker, which always puzzled me) and she doesn't understand a lick of English; but I believe that sometimes intentions _do_ matter and prevail over the actions themselves. I swear she's more active and fresh than me sometimes, and she's quite a wonderful person So here's to you, grandma!

Thank you for taking the time to read this story, I'd love to hear your opinions about it so review and don't be afraid to criticize me!


End file.
